deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn Darkmoon
Common Stats Physical Statistics Gender: '''Female '''Race: Aasimar (she thinks she is human) Age: 20 Class: Paladin Alignment: LG Deity: Lathander Languages: Common, Chondathan Eyes: Cornflower Blue Hair: Golden Blond Skin: '''Tanned '''Skin Texture: Soft, except for her calloused rough hands. Height: 6' 2" Weight: 138 Living Relatives: :Tom Darkmoon - Father, Currently living on the family farm near Shadowdale :Molly Darkmoon '- Mother, Currently living on the family farm near Shadowdale :'Charley Darkmoon - Brother, Currently unmarried and living on his own farm. :Bill Darkmoon - Brother, Currently married and living on his father-in-law's farm which he will inherit. :Fleur Darkmoon '- Sister-in-law, wife of Bill :'Percy Darkmoon - Brother. He left farmlife and has become a Dawnbringer, a priest of Lathander. :George Darkmoon - Brother, Currently living at home and is in line to inherit the Darkmoon family farm :Fredrika Darkmoon - Sister-in-law, wife of George who lives at the Darkmoon farm :Ron Darkmoon - Dawn's only younger brother she doted over in their youth. He is the runt of the Darkmoon household and is the only one who seems to like books more than farm work. He is currently a studying to be a wizard at Highmoon College. Base Ability Scores Strength : (16) High. Dawn is a big strong girl who was raised on the farm doing hard physical labor and wrestling with five brothers. Dexterity : (10) Average. She tends to walk with a strong gate and can be prone to clumbsiness like most people. She is also a horrible shot with ranged weapons. Constitution : (14) Above Average. She is a hearty individual who can endure much physical punishment, though not as much as some dwarves. Intelligence : (10) Average. While she never had much use for book learning or for exercising her mind on the farm, she still retains about average intelligence for her race. Wisdom : (14) Above Average. She has a strong spirit and above average common sense which is often a required for being a paladin. Charisma : (20) Exceptional. She is both beautiful in body and in soul. When she speaks she has a bright, cheerful disposition and a strong force of personality most find hard to dislike. She has a strong inner strength she uses to invoke some of the holy powers Lathander grants her. Description: You see a tall, beautiful, young woman with golden hair, big cornflower blue eyes, soft supple yet tanned skin, and broad shoulders. Her rough, calloused hands and strong muscular physique shows she is not a stranger to hard work, yet her hips are still shapely, her breasts are full and well rounded, and her lips are almost always curled up in a cheery smile; she seems to have an aura about her. A divine aura of goodness that seems to bolster the resolve of anyone near her; whether this is magic or her infectiously optimistic attitude, you are unsure. Around her neck she wears a symbol of a sunrise made of rose, red, and yellow gems. Abilities and Feats Dawn is a trained cavalry officer. When fighting on the back of her steed and best friend, Brighteyes, she is in peak form. Dawn is an excellent jouster and an excellent military officer too. While she might not be the most skilled at overall strategy, if given a task to do by her commanders, she will carry it out. Her fighting style tends to center around letting her armor and shield deflect blows while she remains still using little to no unnesseary movements. She is still as the sky yet when she strikes, her warhammer can deal shattering blows. Feats Mounted Combat: Dawn has been around horses all her life. She is very skilled at riding them and fighting on them in combat. Disipline of the Sun: Through training and discipline, Dawn has learned Lathander's disipline of the sun technique. By expending double the power of a normal Turn Undead attempt, Dawn can destroy those she would have simply turned. Due to her high charisma, only the strongest of undead creatures stand a chance against this light of Dawn. Divine Might: Dawn can use her own inner power to channel the positive energy Lathander grants her into her weapon for short periods of time. By channeling this power, no amount of damage resistance can stand a chance. Personality Bright cheerful optimistic personality. She is the perfect Lathander faithful. Young, athletic, cheerful, and forever optimistic about the future. She always seems to have a cheerful smile on her face. She is humble and modest. In many ways she is still the same farmgirl-next-door she always has been and she tries hard to remain that way. History Dawn’s story began during the Time of Troubles. Dawn’s parents were a human priestess of Lathander named Tina Brightstar and her half celestial lover known only as Bohammer. Before the Time of Troubles, the couple adventured together and during their adventures they managed to imprison the balor Hanazad within an enchanted figurine. They had tried banishing Hanazad, but to no effect. His servants among the mortal plane would continue to summon his return. The only way to get rid of him was to imprison him within the figurine. Once they did this, together they managed to wipe out the bulk of his cult, though a few went into hiding. When the Time of Troubles came, the magic that bound Hanazad to the figurine weakened and the demon escaped. Caught by surprise and caught without the powers granted by Lathander, Tina and Bohammer were slain. Fortunately for Dawn, the balor did not find her before a Knight of Myth Drannor did. Dawn was given to a good hearted farming family in Shadowdale the knights knew of. With two Chosen of Mystra living in Shadowdale and a Church of Lathander near by, the knights believed the child would be safe in Shadowdale from Hanazad if he ever came to learn of the child’s whereabouts. Also, Dawn's new father, one Tom Darkmoon, was a retired adventurer and ally of the Knights. He was fully capable of protecting her and the rest of his family for a time if it came to that. Dawn grew up not knowing any of this. To this day, she believes herself to be a normal human girl and daughter of the farmers Molly and Tom Darkmoon. She has lead the normal childhood of a farming family. She has four older brothers: Charley, Bill, Percy, and George. One younger brother: Ron. The eldest two of her brothers, Charley and Bill, currently have their own farms and wives. Her third brother, Percy, chose the life of a priest of Lathander and her fourth brother George lives at home still but is to be married soon. George’s future wife, Fredrica, is planning to move in with them and together, they will eventually take over the Darkmoon farm. Her youngest brother, Ron, still lives at home, but wants to become a wizard. They are all a good-natured family who loves the feel of the soil in their hands and the sun on their face, though Ron prefers his books more than he likes the soil. Relationships: Friends Brighteyes: Her closest friend and companion. Brighteyes is a celestial heavy war horse gifted to her by Lathander. The close bond the two have is unlike any she has ever had before. She loves the horse and tries very hard each day not to take her for granted. Malistra Theron: Malistra is a kindred spirit of sorts. Due to their celestial heratige, Dawn feels a closeness to her she can't explain. Dawn counts Malistra as her closest frields with whom she can share her deepest most intimate thoughts. Kashir Brathand: As one of the few fellow paladins Dawn knows in Mistriven Falls, she finds Kashir to be a kindred spirit. She admires his sense of honor and his generosity. She thinks he can be to generous at times, though she will admit she could probably learn more from his example. He has a good personality, is fun to be with, and is physically attractive to her eyes. However, she reluctantly agreed to enter into a relationship with him recently. He is her first boyfriend and as of now, she is not exactly sure what that means. Hitomi Nakamura: Hitomi is one of the few elves Dawn can really understand. While her eastern ways are strange, Dawn can't help but respect the samuri as a kindred spirit. She enjoys the elf's company and she trusts her judgment in and out of battle. Dawn feels her relationship with Hitomi has reached the point where Dawn considers Hitomi to be her best friend. The two have decided to move in together and are roomates. Wylin Maidenshealer: A good, close friend of Dawn's. Though he does not travel with her as often as she likes, she knows that no matter how beat up she gets from her adventures, Wylin can always bring her back to full health. Chaelvin Kerten: Though Dawn does not know much about Chaelvin, he has proven himself to be a good ally in the fight against evil. He is one of the few good mages Dawn knows and in a world of magic which has always confused her, this makes him even more valuable an ally. She hopes he remains good and his ambition for power does not lead to his downfall as it has for most mages. Associations Cerin Te'les: This wise old druid is a trusted friend of Dawn's. She looks upon him as the voice of reason in most situations and is apt to follow his advice whenever he gives it. Cadius Eldanesh: While his rude behavior has annoyed her at times, she knows he is a good soul inside. Thankfully, his rudness seems to have mellowed over the past year. While she would classifiy their relationship as more an association than friendship, she does trust him in matters that require stealth. Though it is against her code to condone outright theviery, her optimistic attitude has her to believe Cadius is not so much a thief as he is a scout and trap master. Afterall, she has never seen him steal nor break the law. Michael von Wolfhousen: This commander of the Ruby Knights was a good friend of Dawn's. She believes his heart is in the right place much of the time, but his methods have much to be desired. Despite this, she still considers him a friend and she would trust him with her life in battle anytime. Elle: The two have known each other for years, ever since 17 year old Squire Dawn was ordained a paladin and arrived in Highmoon on her first assignment. However, their relationship has remained cool and cordial over that time. The two travel in different circles and Dawn does not really trust Elle's judgment partially due to her choice in a husband. Despite Dawn's optimistic attitude, she also does not fully believe the hapless, absent-minded face she shows everyone. Elle is a good actress and to many subtitle signs have shown her to have a true darkness within her. Though Dawn does not know what this is, she still remains friendly and cordial with her none the less. Unfriendly Rivals Grigory Zarkaeen: This blackguard of misfortune at one time has vowed to destroy Dawn, but throught he years their relationship has grown into something more complex. When Grigory's wife left him for a while, his depression had him wanting to turn away from his foul goddess and walk a brighter path. However, since Bijou's return, this attitude has turned around. Though disappointed in this set back, the ever optimistic Dawn still believes Grigory still has good within him. She continues to give him the benefit of the doubt and subtilly works to bring him back to the path of righteousness. Tezrakk/ Kriegnar The Warmonger: Though Dawn can no longer sense evil within him, she still does not trust him. In Dawn's perception, Kriegnar is the epitomy of greedy undiciplined brutishness. He has never shown any redeeming qualities and is not worth any effort to try to redeem him. He can be trusted to always act in his own self intrest and thus can be trusted enough to work along side on missions where the goal benefits him as well as the greater good. However, at all other times Dawn will work to keep him in check. Past Friends Rapture: Another good friend of Dawn's. The two have been in battle after battle together and Dawn trusts Rapture with her life. Enemies Zhengyi: Dawn really has only one person she names an enemy these days. It is Zhengyi the Witch King and all who serve him. In-Game Highlights: *New Age, Mistriven Falls: When the new reality came into view, Dawn, who had thought she gave her life to end the machine, found herself alive though drained of all her powers in Mistriven falls. Though she wanted to die with her comrads as Maiden's Loss fell and then again when Yulash fell, it seems the gods still have use for her. She begins a new quest to regain her powers and fight the new enemy. *Rise of Hanazad: Dawn and friends found an unholy ledger of damned souls which belonged to the balor lord, Hanazad. Through her efforts and through the sacrifice of the magus Leonard, Dawn and friends freed the lost souls bound to the book. Two of those souls claimed to be Dawn's birth parents, Tina Brightstar and Boehammer. Dawn has begun to doubt her lineage as a birth daughter of Molly and Tom Darkmooon. This matter is not over as Hanazad has vowed revenge. Old In-Game Highlights: *Alakin the Blessed child: Squire Dawn was given a mission by Lathander himself to raise the infant Alaikin and turn him into a good person. This mission was fulfilled just before he was kidnapped by the Zhents. *Diplomacy with the winged elves: Squire Dawn recovered a lost artifact, a glass sword belonging to the now dead son of the avarel leader. *Children's Home: She single-handedly raised enough funds for her church so they could open and run the Childrens Home. *Gold: She has raised enough funds for her Church and her Lord Oathsword so they could upgrade and fortify the fort with several cannons. *Vampyres: Squire Dawn was among those who fought the Vampyres, strange creatures who were still alive and could have children like normal people, yet they sucked blood. *Summoning Circles of the Furies: Squire Dawn and adventurers fended off a campaign of destruction against Moonkiss by the followers of Fury. Followers of Talos, Malar, Auril, and Umberlee developed a circle summoning spell which allowed the priests to use an artifact to create a circle which summoned an endless number of minons to pour out and attack the land. Though a series of several adventures, Squire Dawn and adventuers tracked down all these artifacts and destroyed all the followers of fury. *Shadow Lord Plot: Journied to the Shadow Plane and lost her shadow during the Shadow Lord Plot. She finally got her shadow back when other adventurers defeated the shadow lord's plot to become the next God of Darkness. *Tourney Champion of Hillsfar Games: Squire Dawn won the jousting tourney championship in Hillsfar's games. The final challenger was none other than the Captain of the Red Plumes under Malthiir. Even though the Red Plume Commander cheated by putting poison on his lance, Dawn still won through sheer skill at riding and jousting. Her prize was an invitation to join the Red Plumes by Malthiir (which she politely turned down) and a magical book that raised her Wisdom by one point. *Alakin and Demon Prince Eltab: Through Squire Dawn's efforts with Alakin and despite the influence of his Zhentish kidnappers, Alakin sacrificed himself in a heroic fashion which allowed Dawn to lay the killing blow on the Demon Prince Eltab. *Squire no More: After a full (RL) year of service as a Squire, the now 19 year old Dawn was made a Knight and Lady of Moonkiss and a full knight in the Order of Aster. *Ambassador: Lady Dawn has also been given the office of Ambassador of Moonkiss to Yulash. *Sely Rothacker: Lady Dawn aided in the recovery of Lord Rothacker's daughter, She has vowed to seek permission from Lord Oathsword to cleanse Bianca's Tomb once and for all. *Together with Talkay, Lady Dawn rescued over 20 children who were kidnapped and used as raw materials in fiendish experiements by a group of yaun'ti *The Great Betrayal: Dawn was an unwitting participant in what brought about the Great Betrayal. A demon posing as Chavala Godgift, High Priestess of Lathander, tricked Dawn into retrieving the skull of Orcus from the Ghoulfang Hill goblins. By using this skull, the imposter priestess was able to bring about the Great Betrayal which resulted in the death and immediate undeath of 2,000 Lathander faithful who wandered the area for many months afterward. *Rescue of the Priestess: While fighting undead who were hampering the harvest, Dawn discovered the location of the true Chavala Godgift. Dawn freed and returned her venerated mentor to her proper place. *Bring in the Harvest: The enemy had coordinated efforts to keep the farmers from harvesting their fields. The wandering undead or the mists would hinder all efforts and the farmers were scared to venture into their own fields. Dawn lead the solders of Maiden's Loss into a coordinated plan to guard the farmers while they harvested. While the progress was much slower this way than normal, they were still bringing in food for the winter. *Destruction of the Harvest: Disappointed at his efforts to stop the harvest, Zengyi sent a hoard of lava wights to burn the unharvested fields one night. Dawn and the solders of Moonkiss were caught unprepared for this offensive. Though Dawn was only in her nightshirt, she fought none the less. She died trying to protect the fields and with her death, all the fields were burned. However through her previous efforts they were able to harvest about 25% of the harvest. She was resurrected soon after. *Murder at the Harvest Festival: Two criminals, Ricky and his mage girl friend, Jenny, held up the harvest festival. They stole two bags of corn and killed two guards in the process. Dawn captured them and had them sent to the dungeon, but they escaped and killed 3 more Golden Phoenixes in the process. This couple later went on a crime spree where they stole more and murdered many more innocent people over the next few days. After a few days of looking, Dawn lead a group of adventurers and tracked down these two to their hidden lair near the Cliffs of Insanity. In the hidden lair they found a the large trove of food and riches that had been stolen. Ricky was killed while being apprehended and Jenny was taken into custody where she faced the sight of Tyr. She was found guilty and hanged for her crimes. *Freeing the Souls: During the Great Betrayal, the two thousand innocent people who died had their souls merged into a single evil entity which was causing death all through Moonkiss. Dawn was a witness to Noc's heroic efforts to free the souls by accepting the entity within him and showing it compassion. Dawn believes both Noc and the other entities recieved some sort of redemption during this meeting. She is greatly impressed with Noc. *End of Yulash: Dawn was present during the events which lead to the end of their misty prison. She was there when Maiden's Loss fell and lead 30 survivors to take refuge in Yulash. She was there when Yulash fell and helped destroy the machine which kept the mists going. She was also there when the great Overlord Ao, spoke his commands and pronounced sentance over the seven gods he blamed for being neglegent in their duties by letting Orcus rise to power without His permission. Category:PC